militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Baitag Bogd
| combatant1 = Republic of China | combatant2 = Mongolian People's Republic | commander1 = Chiang Kai-shek Zhang Zhizhong Ma Chengxiang Ma Xizhen Han Youwen Ospan Batyr | commander2 = Joseph Stalin Khorloogiin Choibalsan | strength1 = National Revolutionary Army 700 Troops of the 14th Tungan (Chinese Muslim) Cavalry regiment Turkic Kazakh forces | strength2 = Soviet Air Forces Mongolian People's Army | casualties1 = unknown | casualties2 = unknown }} The Pei-ta-shan Incident or Battle of Baitag Bogd Mountain ( ; | | | }}; alternatively Baitak Bogdo incident) was a border conflict between the Republic of China and the Mongolian People's Republic. The Mongolian People's Republic became involved in a border dispute with the Republic of China, as Chinese Muslim Hui cavalry regiment was sent by the Chinese government to attack Mongol and Soviet positions. There had always been a Xinjiang police station manned by a Chinese police force with Chinese sentry posts before and after 1945. As Commander of the First Cavalry Division, Salar Muslim Major-General Han Youwen was sent to Beitashan by the Kuomintang military command to reinforce Ma Xizhen with a company of troops, approximately three months before the fighting broke out. At Pei-ta-shan, Major General Han Youwen was in command of all the Muslim cavalry defending against Soviet and Mongol forces. Han Youwen (Han Yu-wen) said "that he believed the border should be about 40 miles to the north of the mountains" to A. Doak Barnett, an American reporter. Chinese Muslim and Turkic Kazakh forces working for the Chinese Kuomintang, battled Soviet and Mongol troops. In June 1947 the Mongols and the Soviets launched an attack against the Kazakhs, driving them back to the Chinese side. However, fighting continued for another year, 13 clashes taking place between 5 June 1947 and July 1948. Mongolia invaded Xinjiang with the intention to assist Li Rihan, the pro-Soviet Special Commissioner, to gain control of Xinjiang, over Special Commissioner Us Man (Osman) who was pro-ROC. The Chinese defence ministry spokesman announced that Outer Mongolian soldiers were captured at Pei-ta-shan, and stated that troops were resisting near Pei-ta-shan. Elite Qinghai Chinese Muslim cavalry were sent by the Chinese Kuomintang to destroy the Mongols and the Soviets in 1947. In early June 1947, Pei-ta-shan was re-taken by Chinese troops, who continued to fight against Soviet and Mongolian bomber planes; China's Legislative Yuan demanded stronger policies against the Soviet Union in response to the Mongol invasion. The bombs started dropping from Mongol and Soviet planes on 5 June. The Chinese General Ma Xizhen and the Kazakh Osman Batur fought against the Mongol troops and airplanes throughout June as fierce fighting erupted. The MPR used a battalion size force and had Soviet air support on June 1947. The Mongolians repeatedly probed the Chinese lines. The border constantly shifted around the area. In January 1948, Chinese Cavalry, numbering 700 tried to cross the border into Khobdo and battled against Mongolian border posts, but never managed to penetrate through them. Osman continued to fight against the Uyghur forces of the Yili regime in north Ashan after being defeated by the Soviet forces. See also * Ili Rebellion References Category:China–Soviet Union relations Category:Wars involving the Soviet Union Category:Mongolia–Soviet Union relations Category:Conflicts in 1946 Category:Conflicts in 1947 Category:Conflicts in 1948 Category:History of Xinjiang Category:1940s in Mongolia Category:1946 in China Category:1947 in China Category:1948 in China Category:Xinjiang Wars Category:Wars involving the Republic of China Category:Wars involving Mongolia